


The Final Interview

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Celebrity Crush, Come Swallowing, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs Made Them Do It, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hallucinations, Humor, Journalism, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: It was the day Heath Ledger died, but the man sent to interview him didn’t know he would end up being the journalist to give Heath Ledger his final interview, but also his final..





	The Final Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Heath Ledger's death was devastating to many people, but this story is a glimpse at the possibility of Heath enjoying one last romp with a man. Much love and respect to him and all those who love him.

The Final Interview 

After breakfast, on a cold January day, Damien began interviewing Heath Ledger, the star of a thrilling new motion picture, but Damien wasn’t sure how to begin and said, “Heath, it’s very much a pleasure being here with you today.” He shook Heath’s weightless hand and thought about his horrible sentence structure. 

Heath’s hair was usually unkempt. He wore a hanging top, a shirt that sagged low exposing his desirable bare chest. “Thank you, don’t worry about it. It’s nice to meet you, Damien. Welcome to my place.” Heath sat on his feet in a fluffy chair. He tossed dirty hair out of his eyes and grinned like a remarkable character. 

“Thank you. It’s very nice. Heath, everyone loved you in your last picture. Let’s start with telling our viewers a little something about your new movie. It’s a completely different direction.” Damien hadn’t interviewed actors more well known than Heath and felt the pressure to do well or his career would sink. He wasn’t going to let his attraction to Heath cause the biggest interview of his life to suffer. 

“No, I want to know who did your hair.” Heath gazed at his hair like he wanted it trimmed like Damien’s hair. 

“My hair?” Damien let out a controlled, embarrassed laugh. Heath asked about his hair! 

“Yeah, can I touch it?” Heath reached his hand out, knowing he couldn’t refuse a star. 

“I had to be up at six this morning so the team could work on it.” Damien couldn’t speak, as Heath ran his hands through his hair and erected his cock, like static made his dick stand. 

Heath’s pupils looked abnormal to Damien, but he didn’t stop Heath from feeling his hair and face. Heath looked very interested and said, “You were up at six? That’s when I went to sleep.” He put his hands on Damien’s tense blue jean thighs. 

Damien neglected his erection and asked, “Was there a movie premiere last night?” 

“No, my guy took forever.” 

Damien assumed he was talking about drugs and made a note to omit it in the cut. He read ahead in his list of questions, but Heath moved to caressing Damien’s cumbersome shirt. Damien tried to continue the interview and asked, “Many know Australia is your birthplace, but when was the last time you visited?” 

“Australia is wonderful.” Heath took back his hands and relaxed. 

“Yes, when was the last time you visited home?” Damien’s erection persisted and Heath knew it. 

“This is my home.” Heath raised his arms and looked around him. He looked back at Damien and said, “It’s hot. I’m going to check the thermostat.” He rubbed up his shirt and shook out the loose fabric. His back appeared soft, but wet. Heath disappeared and said, “It seems too high.” 

Damien thought the same of Heath, but he wanted this interview to be the pinnacle of his career. He thought a second and said, “It feels fine to me. Make yourself comfortable, Heath.” He heard pills shake in bottles and immediately got up. He turned the corner and Heath swallowed a handful of pills. 

Heath knew he was behind him and said, “Don’t worry, I have prescriptions for all these. It isn’t easy playing crazy.” He turned around laughing and said, “Please, have a seat.” A vacant chair sat beside Heath, which forced Damien to sit on the bed. Heath held a bottle, poured three out in his palm, held it to Damien, and said, “You need to relax, Damien. Take these.” 

Without missing a beat, Damien took and swallowed the pills. He gulped them down without water and asked, “What was the thermostat on?” 

“Relax, man.” Heath gently pushed Damien onto the bed. “Are you recording?” He looked for the camera, as he stood over Damien and Damien’s loathsome erection. 

“The camera is in there. Should I get it?” 

“How long have you been doing this, interviewing famous people?” Heath’s eyes were fine looking one moment, but dim the next. Heath felt the hesitation and said, “I’m going to rub your back and you rub mine.” 

Damien thought there was a door opening to Hollywood, but then, Heath started opening his ripped blue jeans. He was missing underwear. Damien nearly swallowed his tongue, as Heath’s voluminous uncut cock whipped free. His regal sack dropped. He bent down with his pants and Damien said, “Come on.” 

“What?” Heath looked with his shirt coming over his head. 

“You can’t be serious?” 

Heath was serious, as he approached Damien and said, “Get on your hands.” His dick sashayed and mesmerized Damien. Heath’s hands smashed Damien’s erection and Damien knew this was for real. 

“You’re serious. I can’t believe you’re serious.” Damien’s handsome hands met Heath’s hot abdomen. Damien licked up Heath’s stomach to his left nipple and sucked it like a fistful of straws. Heath’s handicapping skin was like a flesh wheelchair Damien required. Heath leaned against Damien’s touch, as he massaged his chest and nipples. Damien slurped Heath’s ledger and wrote himself in it. 

Heath nudged him over on the bed and Damien landed like a table. Heath’s hands curved Damien’s padding. Heath helped himself to Damien’s belt and asked, “Are you feeling anything yet?” 

Heath’s cock wasn’t there and Damien said, “No.” The word extended longer than normal and echoed. The comforter felt like clouds and they were floating like angels. Damien strained to remove everything, as Heath’s vamped cock stiffened in his jerky hand. His long torso and cock made Damien orgasm or was it the harps. 

Their hands felt like feathers, their hair felt like needles, their eyes felt like marzipan, and their skin felt like electrical fencing. A wet spot surrounded Damien’s mouth on Heath’s bed sheet, but Heath eyeballed Damien’s rear wet spot. Damien anticipated Heath and then, Heath stuck his lightning rod against his cool hole. He had never felt this glorious and said, “Put it in me.” 

“Gladly.” Heath’s nine inch cock walked in, went to the right, beat in the center, went to the left, bent up, beat in the center, bent up, and beat down. His steamy hands clutched Damien’s tickled ass, as he worked his serpent to the left, to the right, and then, he beat his battering cock to the center of Damien’s asshole. Heath’s ass and Damien’s ass jiggled, as Heath thrust. 

“Fuck, Heath, you’re unbelievable.” Damien felt like a flock of seagulls getting shot from all directions. 

Heath pulled out, rolled Damien onto his back, slid his cock back in, and slurred, “You want to hear about my new movie?” 

His cock met an area rarely visited, as Damien said, “You’re amazing in everything.” His ass hugged Heath’s cock like a traumatized victim stuck between two tornadoes. 

Heath held Damien’s calves up, beat his unencumbered cock to the center, and said, “I’m very excited about my new film. It is about a mirror that takes you to this alternative dimension,” Heath stopped and jerked Damien’s cock, “but I’m more excited about this.” He stroked Damien’s fully developed cock. 

The sight and touch of Heath sent Damien into fits of ecstasy and hunger. He looked around the clouds for anything to eat, but something kept pulling him back to his body. Damien looked at Heath, feeling the urge to cum everywhere and said, “I’m going to come everywhere.” 

Heath’s cock stopped, he lifted Damien’s ass, Damien sat on his head and shoulders, and Heath fucked Damien into the bed. Damien’s cock was hard and swinging above his head. Damien grabbed it and jerked it, as Heath hammered his daunting cock into his clenching asshole. Heath’s flexed and hairy legs stretched across the bed, as Damien’s legs dangled under Heath’s incredible force. Heath’s hands held them, his mouth stiffened, his eyes shut, and his cock rammed like two goats quarrelling on a hillside. 

Damien jerked and cum shot into his face. Damien moaned and swallowed what sprays landed around his lavish mouth. Heath dropped Damien’s legs, pulled his cock out, shook it over Damien’s face, and his cum shot, as Damien’s mouth bent around it. Thick, angry heaps leaped into Damien’s mouth like shovels of coal powering a steam engine. Damien sucked down Heath’s cock like blue ribbon pie. He sucked his berries, drank his nectar, and sucked the growth into remission, but then, Heath became stiff again. 

Damien moved, as Heath went to sleep. Damien wanted to suck his dick some more and asked, “Are you taking a nap?” 

Heath got his head out of the pillow and replied, “You can continue.” Heath put a pillow over his face, as his naked body lured Damien to handle Heath’s energized cock. Damien jerked it up and down, and then, he sucked down it. Heath’s legs widened and Damien knew to suck him and finger it. 

The pillow blocked Heath’s famous facial features, but nothing hindered Damien from sticking two fingers up Heath’s tender asshole. Heath moaned into the pillow, as Damien relentlessly sucked and fingered him. Damien was excited to taste Heath’s cum again. Heath tossed the pillow behind his head and said, “Damien, ask me a question.” 

Damien sucked him blindly until his cock shot. Heath’s ass sealed around Damien’s moving fingers, but Damien kept right on moving them. Heath held his chest, as he watched Damien swallow his second load like a mama bird taking dinner back. 

Damien was hard. He asked, “Heath, did you want me to rub your back?” 

Heath saw Damien’s full erection. It was pale and perfect. Damien’s hairy sack was full and Heath said, “God, yes.” Heath turned over, put his soft ass in the air, and Damien knew no one would ever believe him if he said he fucked Heath’s Australian asshole. Damien’s cock crashed into Heath and Heath loved it. Damien fucked Heath like Heath fucked him. He fucked to the left, he fucked to the right, he bent up, he bent down, and he fucked it all around. 

Time was a missing factor. Damien took full advantage and fucked Heath doggystyle till it was time for lunch. His dick enjoyed screwing around inside Heath’s deep pink hole, but how did it taste. Damien thought about eating Heath’s juicy hole and nearly spewed juice from his pole. 

Heath’s right hand tugged Damien’s shaft. Damien and Heath shared a silent gaze. Damien pulled out, jerked, and moved to Heath’s head. Heath sucked Damien, closed his eyes, and opened them, as Damien released and molded Heath’s unkempt hair. Heath pumped his lips down Damien, as he brushed his hand through his hair and sent out his salty semen. 

Damien watched Heath swallow his cock and said, “Heath, you’re fucking amazing!” He fucked Heath’s face till the last of his load emerged and digested. Heath’s long fingers earnestly entered Damien’s hole and reminded Damien they were on clouds. The fingers or pills made his hole feel super. They also made Heath’s cock grow stiffer. 

“Let’s take a quick nap.” Heath moved him to spoon Damien. 

Damien knew if he closed his eyes he would be fast asleep, but he couldn’t fall asleep in the bed with Heath. He was too excited. Damien’s heart ran as fast as his brain. Heath slowly pushed Damien’s helpless anus down his verile dick. Damien loosened up and relaxed. Heath’s left leg rested up, as his sack jetted. 

“Oh, God, Heath, what are you on?” Damien rested his head, but Heath’s cock caused unrest and Damien delighted in it. 

Heath kissed his neck and said, “Promise me you’ll quit.” 

Damien was confused and thought about his interview skills and said, “What?” 

“Take some time off and call me.” Heath kept his assault going, but Damien felt Heath’s words and last explosion. 

“Fuck.” Damien turned and kissed Heath. Heath’s lips were right there kissing his neck. They shared a long passionate kiss, as Heath’s cock emptied inside Damien. Damien didn’t want his dick to stop and said, “Don’t stop, Heath.” 

“It’s time for my nap. Take that vacation.” Heath’s erect cock slipped out of Damien. Heath rolled over with his bare ass up. He let out an exhausted sigh. 

Damien had Heath running out of his ass. He dug his fingers in and licked his fingers like fried chicken. He got what he could and saw Heath’s ass. He’d seen it in a few movies, but being beside it was like viewing the Hope Diamond. Damien’s hands opened Heath, but Heath was out cold. Damien kissed, licked, and opened Heath’s shit slit. He stuck his tongue in, but then, Damien realized Heath was seriously napping. 

The room became quiet, but Damien stood, collected his clothing and equipment, and wrote Heath a note he didn’t dare leave him. He had all of his things packed and kissed Heath’s forehead. Later that day, Damien was supposed to fly out to Los Angeles, but he was too distraught after sleeping with Heath and seeing the news. So, instead, Damien boarded a plane to a small, remote island where celebrity overdoses didn’t receive the amount of attention they rightfully deserved and he changed that. 

 

TheAndyChrist

May 30, 2011


End file.
